


no time for dates

by summerdayghost



Series: cassiestephkara week 2k17 [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Photoset, Picspam, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day one: high school





	no time for dates

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I found about this thing with one day to prepare. This week should be a wild ride.

It is a truth widely uncontested that high school is chaos. There is test after test after test to prepare for, and that's not even mentioning extra curricular obligations and stupid drama. Things were this way even back in Kansas, the planet Kara came from.

Because of this they often didn't have time for dates. Sure they had time for one another, the texts were constant and they spent every lunch period together. But not an actual date.

Coordinating the schedules of three teenage girls was a Herculean effort.

Whenever they would all manage to agree on a movie (which was difficult because Kara liked rom coms, Steph liked thrillers, and Cassie liked those based on a true story inspirational flicks) Kara or Cassie would get roped into extra practice.

Whenever they would all agree on a restaurant Steph would be sucked into AP testing season or some bizarre family obligation.

It was quite disheartening.

So instead of going on dates Steph would just buy tickets to the women's basketball games.

Cassie was the star of the women's basketball team and Kara was a cheerleader.

Steph would sit in the bleachers with her sketchbook and cheer on Cassie with Kara.

It wasn't a date, but they could all feel that they were there for each other.

It wasn't a date, but it was a way to be together after school.

It wasn't a date, but it was better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
